The Gathering Storm
by williewildcat
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Hunger! Dean continues his search for his beloved human Brooklyn as the vampire elite gather in the Imperial City for the commencement of the Games but Nicholas and Lucifer await their arrival to destroy them all. Rated M.
1. Winchester Gathering

A/N: I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn clung to the rail watching the swells as they cast the schooner up then down through peaks and valleys as the voyage led into its third day. The lulling motion of the ocean had nauseated the human since leaving Manahata. It didn't help when Alaric wanted to fill his needs – which were daily. Then there were the dreams.

Night after night he would haunt her in her dreams…..Lucifer.

The fallen angel had first appeared as a faint disembodied voice, echoing through the tunnels of her mind and soul.

_Brooklyn….._

He would call for her the way lovers called for one another in the shadows- with gentle whispers and light invisible caresses that sent chills down her spine.

_What do you want from me!_

He would remain silent, watching with a sick pleasure as she thrashed through the darkness, enraged over her unseen tormentor.

_What do you want from me! _

_It's always been you….._

_Show yourself!_

_But you already know me….._

She feel the panic set in as the darkness closed in around her- cutting off any speck of light from reaching the deepest corners of her personal Hell. The human would spin around in circles and thrash her arms through the inky blackness only to be greeted with cruel gentle laughter.

The terrifying calm would settle over her as the air grew thick and heavy suffocating her to the point of unconsciousness. It was then he would appear. The inhuman strength wrapped around her in the form of two arms as the rest of the fallen angel would follow. His hands ran lightly up her bare arms, leaving icy streaks in their wake. Brooklyn felt the very breath being ripped from her lungs as the air turned suffocating and heavy. His lips ghosted along her neck and ear as the sweet intoxicating smell flooded his being.

_Soon…_

Brooklyn would awaken drenched in a fine film of sweat and fear each and every tormenting night.

"Haley," Alaric barked and the dark haired slave appeared.

"Yes Master Alaric," she bowed then kept her eyes level with his- a show of respect and submission.

"Brooklyn….She is ill. Summon the physician and take her below to my cabin."

"Yes Master Alaric," she scurried towards the weakened form and gently lifted one arm over her shoulder while her own arm roped around her waist pulling Brooklyn from her makeshift support. She didn't fight or argue and hoped Haley would draw up a bath and blend some of the oil she crafted so well within its steamy confines.

Alaric watched as the humans slipped below deck leaving him and William alone.

"It is probably sea sickness," the dark haired vampire spoke.

"I suspect so," Alaric agreed. "The swells are high which would make any human uncomfortable."

William changed the subject to the upcoming Games. "I understand the Elders will be at the Games."

"Yes," Alaric smiled, "The Elders are so secretive and the only one I know is Markus."

"They merely desire their privacy Alaric," William treaded cautiously. "Though occasions such as this is cause for them to unite."

"Which is why in their absence the Council oversees things," Alaric added.

"Indeed," William nodded.

"These Games will be special though," Alaric turned and leaned against the railing. "It will be the downfall of Judas."

William masked his alarm over this revelation and spoke in a steady tone, "How is this possible? Judas was killed I thought."

"No dear friend," Alaric chuckled, "That is what he wanted the vampires to believe for you see some of them want Iscariot dead."

William wasn't sure what to say or think for he and his father Deacon revered their creator and held nothing but respect and dedication to his memory. He had to tell Deacon but couldn't as he was in the middle of the Atlantic on a course for Barbados. Quickly he changed the subject.

"I understand your father has decided to start breeding slaves again."

"Yes he has," Alaric spun around, "My father is rather selective on which slaves will be selected for he will sell only the best."

"Will Brooklyn be included?"

"No," Alaric answered tightly. The vampire refused to let any other touch his slave in such a manner! She was his and his alone!

"My apologies," William bowed shortly. "It is just she is such a fine yet rare beauty."

"Which is why I will not have her being…_bred….._with another. My father, however, will be using his slave Lynette for such purposes. The human would do anything to please my father."

William had learned a great deal about the Saltzman's plans to bring back human breeding not only within the Saltzman lands and properties but in other vampire domains as well. He shuddered as the images flooded his mind.

_Women were restrained in rope or chains on cold wooden or metal tables with legs spread apart. The vampire overseers would spray human pheromones over the bare skin of the females to excite the males so they would be more willing to carry out their cruel master's wishes. They would be forced to perform this cruel act several times before the vampires were certain the female would be with child. Some vampires would mock the poor creatures while others would praise them for serving their masters. _

_When the time came the only comfort allowed to the human was the bed she was placed upon for the vampires wanted no defect visible on the offspring. A human slave would serve as midwife from beginning to end helping the other through the taxing process of childbirth. Their pitiful cries would echo through the halls as the pain lashed out and dominated their weak beings. The smell of blood would hang heavy throughout the hall causing some to become crazed with bloodlust. _

_Upon birth the child would be whisked away despite the feeble pleas of the female. Another would serve as nurse until he or she was sold. _

* * *

Brooklyn soaked in the tub as Haley prepared the ginger root tea. She had befriended the copper haired slave since the first day she arrived sick and injured by Alaric's hand. The dark haired slave was chosen due to her calm patient nature and knowledge of herbs and apothecary. Brooklyn knew she could confide in Haley for Haley had confided in her the desire to be free and how her brothers were still out there somewhere looking for her.

"Here we go," Haley lifted up and under Brooklyn's arms with surprising strength. Brooklyn hated feeling feeble but her body couldn't stand up to the violence of the waves so she allowed another to care for her. It was a foreign idea given she had been on her own for so long until that night in New Orleans.

Her mind drifted to thoughts of her vampire Dean and how her heart ached and the pain grew with each day she was without him. Why couldn't they be together? Why did fate have to be so cruel and twisted? The one bright star in the darkness that had been her life was snuffed! Her hatred for Alaric and the Saltzman clan slowly increased the longer she remained a slave while her love for the vampire Dean increased tenfold.

A light rapping on the door announced the arrival of Adrian, Alaric's physician. His soulful brown eyes glanced down at the human then back to Haley.

"She has not been well," Haley explained in a shaky voice, "She has been nauseous and vomiting ever since we departed port."

"I shall have a look at her then," Adrian snapped his trusty leather satchel bag open and started drawing up several cc's of Phenergen to quell her nausea.

"This will help her keep food and water down," he said as his fingers flicked the vein exposing the bright blue thin line. Haley watched as the needle tore a tiny hold and fed her body with the sweet relief of medication. "It will be but a few minutes before she begins to feel the effects."

Haley nodded and went to fetch the tea she started to prepare. Brooklyn groaned when the schooner dipped then rose between swells and wished the pain would end soon.

"Brooklyn," Haley sat down beside the bed as Brooklyn sat up then carefully accepted the warm steamy offering. She put it towards her lips letting a trickle get past her lips and down her throat. A minute passed before Brooklyn dared to take another drink. Haley smiled and nodded to Adrian who bowed slightly then gathered his things and took absence.

Alaric appeared shortly thereafter and eyed Haley's presence.

"Go," he barked.

"Yes Master Alaric," she placed the kettle back on the table and bowed before leaving. She had not stepped halfway out the door when Alaric started stripping down. The sunlight played upon his naked body revealing scars from before he had been turned. He softly crossed the room then slipped within the thin blanket. Brooklyn felt her body being shifted around until she was face to face with the vampire. His eyes dark with a predatory hint as she knew what he desired but Alaric didn't move and remained pressed close to her instead. He placed a hand across her forehead and willed the human to sleep.

The vampire watched as her eyes grew heavy and harder to stay open until finally they stayed closed. He had pondered his father's idea of training her to fight as slave fights were big business and could bring in further wealth to the family. He wouldn't have to fear her being killed as Samirah's curse would heal all wounds. Perhaps he would send correspondence to his father once they reached the island and inform him he wished to have his slave partake in the Games.

* * *

The worn gravel path wound through the woods, edging closer to home. Dean's heart was heavy as the connection with his human had turned cold and dead. He hoped his father would offer guidance on how to get his human back.

"So your father owns slaves as well?" Judas asked from nowhere.

"Yes," Dean nodded, "We go into town and purchase slaves through the auctions and gather supplies."

Judas bit his tongue and held back judgment on John Winchester. Initially Judas had been the one to conceive the idea of enslaving humans for his hatred of them had been fanned after Lucifer had finished with him. But now he was saddened, especially now after Rachel came into his undead existence and he had found his daughter after nearly 30 years of tireless searching and heartbreak.

"But my father treats them well," Dean defended John, "They are given ample food and shelter and kept clothed against the elements."

"Dean," Judas paused, "I am not condemning your father or your family for what you do. I used to believe all humanity should be enslaved and submit to vampires. And yes I feel we are superior to humans but enslaving them…."

"My mother was a slave," Dean quietly admitted. "My dad loved her more than his very life."

Judas nodded and gently grabbed him by the bicep, "I know it was the Saltzman clan who sentenced her to death and ensured your father would live on with the guilt and burden of her death. I am familiar with the Laws that are in place and enforced throughout the vampire world. I know of the shadow guards and secret group that makes vampires who dare to speak out disappear. I also know of the Denver fields."

The grave tone in the vampire's voice and hardness in his timeless eyes told Dean of the many things Judas had been witness to. Dean turned and looked over his shoulder spying the gate surrounding the family estate.

"We're almost there," he started to hike up the path with Lilith and Judas alongside him. The trees started to thin and give way to the Winchester grounds which offered Dean some comfort. But the comfort would be short lived as they saw the state of the family home.

"NO!" Dean charged through the gate and pounded up the drive to the burned out remains of his home. Where glass once sat now shattered fragments clung to the frames while soot and ash charred the once ivory exterior. Statutes that lined the entrance were broken and turned over in fits of rage and hatred. The slaves' cabins were not spared the horrible fate of the house. Foundations remained where once modest ranch style homes had stood proudly on the grounds.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and kicked the door down, shocked to see how it splintered under the pressure.

"Sam!" He called again. His ears listened for any sound of life but only heard deafening silence in return.

Judas motioned to Lilith and the vampires went separately down the corridors leaving Dean alone in the foyer. His home, the place he grew up and cherished, was destroyed! Left in shambles for him to discover like a dying animal along the road. Dean couldn't move for his heart was grief stricken even further.

"Dean!" A familiar voice echoed from the upstairs. Dean looked up to see Sam and Jessica along with a few remaining slaves ease their way down the still sturdy stairwell.

"Sam!" He raced towards his brother and tackled him to the ground in a tight brotherly embrace. "Sam I thought you were dead!"

"Dean," Sam whined and pushed his brother off. "You're heavy and no we managed to escape with Bobby, Ash and Andy in the fracas. We arrived here two days ago."

"Where's Dad?"

"Captured," Judas appeared from the study. Sam and Jessica stared at Judas who was joined by Lilith.

"Dean who is that?" Jessica asked.

"That's Judas and Lilith," Sam and Jessica dropped to their knees causing Judas to chuckle lightly.

"Please there's no need to do that," he lifted a hand. Sam and Jessica rose to their feet staring in wide eyed disbelief at their creator.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam looked to his brother with a questioning expression.

**Okay here is chapter 1 for the Gathering Storm!**


	2. A Slave's Destiny

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean?" Sam snapped his fingers within inches of his brother's face. "Dean are you gonna tell us what the Hell is going on?"

Dean blinked and nodded his head. Sam deserved answers.

"Perhaps it is best that I speak for Dean," Judas intervened. Sam noted how reserved the vampire was yet his commanding presence was also a calming one.

"The human you know as Brooklyn is my daughter."

The human slaves' eyes turned wide as Sam and Jessica could only stare with mouths agape and eyes widened in disbelief. The silence in the main entry way was deafening bordering on insane as no one spoke up right away. Lilith glanced sideways at Judas, urging him to go on.

"Years before I met her mother, a human like them," he pointed at Bobby Ash and Andy, "and realized I had found my soulmate. She was a hunter- strong and beautiful with a warrior's heart but also carried a gentleness within her soul. I lost my heart to her as she lost her heart to me."

Judas looked away as the pain cracked through the surface in the form of tears gathering in his eyes.

"Judas," Dean turned to face the vampire. Judas hurriedly dried his eyes and gathered his composure.

"I apologize," he started to say but Sam cut him off.

"There is no need to apologize for loving someone. The Saltzman clan has dealt my family nothing but agony and suffering and it is they who should be in pain!"

Jessica nodded and approached the Original One and dared to place a hand upon his arm.

"I know you share not the same dark blood as them," he smiled down upon her.

"I still feel guilt over what Alaric has done to her. I should've done more to help her."

"Please child, do not carry the burden and sins of your family upon your soul for you were her only friend as she was surrounded by jackals."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Jessica had bared internal shame and guilt despite Sam's reassurances it was no fault of her own. It was Alaric who brutally beaten and raped Brooklyn while Nicholas stood by and watched. It was Nicholas and Alaric who dragged Dean through the trial in Dallas then ruthlessly hunted her down to Santa Fe and thrusted the human back into slavery.

"Where are they now?" Jessica looked to Dean.

"I don't know Jess," the vampire's face was trapped in a pained expression.

"But we do know where Nicholas is traveling to Rome for the Games are to have life breathed into them once again," Judas intervened.

"Rome is real!" Sam's eyes shot open.

"Yes the Eternal City is not a myth," Judas explained. "It is where we as a race were born. It was where I first walked the Earth."

"As a vampire," Jessica finished.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly.

"Arrogant pricks," Dean spat in hatred.

"The Elders are allowing this and I have to know why they are."

"You're not going without me," Dean crossed his arms and stared at Judas.

"And you're not going anywhere without us either," Sam declared.

"But what of them?" The human slaves were standing close to the wall huddled against one another.

"We have a safehouse to the South where they won't be harmed," Sam waved at the trio. Bobby approached and wearily eyed Judas. Growing up he heard all the stories and myths that shrouded Judas Iscariot. But they were wrong- dead wrong. He wasn't the glowing eyed demon that some had made him out to be nor was he a seven foot tall giant with talons for nails. No he had a deep compassionate soul and loved another as they loved.

"Bobby I want you to take Ash and Andy to Lenore's estate. She'll know what to do and you will be safe until we return."

Bobby nodded and led the other two slaves through the dimly lit hall. Judas waited until only their shadows were seen along the wall before speaking.

"It is not that I do not trust them but I wish to keep them safe. The less they know the better."

"Right," Dean agreed. Despite the Laws that bound them, Dean and Sam had come to see Bobby Ash and Andy as extended family. All three had come to them as children, working in the household alongside Sam and Dean until they were old enough to work the orchards and fields.

"Now we must determine what the Elders and Council are planning and why."

* * *

Brooklyn opened her eyes as the sunlight streamed through the spacious window. Her sickness had been purged from her body and strength returned giving the human a liberating feeling. She took a deep breath and reveled in the ease of inhaling then exhaling without fear of becoming violently ill. But the feeling was to be short lived.

"Excellent you awaken," Alaric stirred behind from behind. His arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer against his body. He lightly kissed her neck and ear inhaling the deep rich scent of his slave. The oil Haley blended with the bath water lingered upon her soft supple skin causing the vampire to slowly become aroused. The human sensed the pressure of his swelling cock against the small of her back and took a deep breath knowing what her vampire master wanted.

She offered no resistance at the first caress and forced her eyes to remain trained with his while Alaric traced a hand along her jaw, making her think for but a brief moment it was Dean who lay before her. The vampire smiled at how submissive his favorite slave was towards him as his cruel hands were victorious in breaking her wild spirit.

"So beautiful," he whispered with desire. "Continue submitting to me mind body and soul and the rewards will be endless…."

"Yes Master," Brooklyn sighed. Alaric pushed her hip with one hand as her legs instantly locked around his waist. The vampire grinned smugly down at his slave and thrusted against her with a sharp snap of his hips and slowly pumped in and out. Alaric spied her tender throat and watched in fascination as the carotid artery pulsed beneath the sweet thin layer. His eyes morphed into two black oily pools as Brooklyn recognized the hunger taking control. Her heart raced as she tilted her head exposing more of the tantalizing offering.

Alaric flashed his fangs in a show of dominance over the slave letting her see the sharp deadly canines.

"I am not afraid," she closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. Alaric leaned in allowing the tips of run across the human's throat sensing the quickened rate of her beating heart. Her scent had changed as hints of sex had mixed with the subtle but rich essence. To Alaric it was nothing short of pure heaven to his being and felt his fangs puncturing his slave's throat. Brooklyn cried out sharply at the force of her master's bite but willed her body to relax for remaining tense would only increase the pain she felt- and the pain Dean would feel.

_You belong to me…_

Alaric thrusted harder against her feeling her body tighten around his cock as Brooklyn couldn't hold back the inevitable and felt her climax overrun her body. Her back arched and hips rammed against his as she moaned beneath him and gave way to the violent spasms that mercilessly racked her body. Alaric pulled back and tasted the warm ambrosia that coated his lips and fangs as the short deep cries of his human slave echoed like the soothing chords of his father's piano on a cool autumn day. His body shuddered then spilled thick hot ropes of release throughout his slave's body. For the vampire it was right, it was just and the rich victory was all his.

He licked away the drying blood and kissed the spot where two puncture wounds were fading away leaving no trace behind. Hints of copper stayed upon his lips and tongue, a sweet reminder of what he fought long and hard to obtain.

The vampire leaned back down and brushed his lips over hers before pressing them together. Brooklyn forced her body upward with arms wrapped ar ound her master's back dragging him back down on top of her sweat laced form. Alaric grinned at her willingness to lay with him and didn't hesitate to bask in this shift in her attitude towards him. His hands wandered over her soft slick skin taking in the beauty of his human slave.

She would make an excellent fighter in the Games.

"You're going to be in the Games Brooklyn."

"The Games?" Brooklyn stuttered. She wasn't sure what Alaric was talking about but knew it didn't sound good. Alaric chuckled and brushed aside a few stray locks, amused by her confusion.

"The Games were banned for centuries but now they have been brought back from the brink by the Elders and Council. They are to be held in Rome within three weeks and I want to show all how fierce and strong you are."

"How?" She asked weakly.

"Fighting other slaves, vampires and wild beasts to the death then savoring the sweet victory as the bodies fall at your feet."

Brooklyn felt her breath stop in her throat as she knew what the vampire had planned for her.

"Untold riches and glory will yours for the taking….Think about it…." He purred in her ear dreaming of the vast riches his slave would pull in for him and his family. Many would come far and wide to watch the human with fiery copper hair and equally fierce soul stare Death in the face while throngs of spectators engage in an orgy of blood and lust as they watch human and vampire alike meet their deaths by her hand.

Deep down Brooklyn cringed at the thought of killing other who probably did nothing more than stand up to the vampires or committed a simple or minor offense. Her heart grew heavy at the thought of shedding innocent blood but was resolved to be strong through the face of darkness.

**Sorry about the late update!**


	3. Sparring Lesson

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Again!" Rafe barked at Brooklyn. He had been brought in by Alaric to prepare the human for the Games. The vampire was a decorated fighter and upon retiring in a manner of speaking and opted to step out from the glory and attention for he had grown tired of it all- the pomp and circumstance along with being paraded around like some prized trophy. Now he stood before the bruised and battered human, watching with a piqued curiosity as she took a deep painful breath and slowly rose to her feet.

Brooklyn felt her body healing but not fast enough for Rafe was already charging the second she was vertical and felt the ground vanish and the air rushing around her body as she was hurled across the large arena then landing with a sickening smack against the stone wall. She forced her arms down on the tight stone tiles with her forearms parallel to the cold floor and knees braced behind her. With a grunt of pain rumbling in her throat, Brooklyn gradually hoisted her upper body from the ground and against the wall. Her face twisted with pain as the tiny bones in her hands and back fused back together no thanks to Rafe and his so called training.

"Alaric told me you had the skills of a warrior and ferocity of a lion," the vampire snorted, "Cleary he was wrong."

Brooklyn said nothing for fear of retribution by Alaric. Instead she continued rising to her feet in a show of determination. The human felt the warm trickles of blood running down her nose and lips and quickly swept it away with the back of her hand.

"You do not give me a chance to prove myself," she pleaded.

Rafe stood silent for a moment, pondering what steps to take next. It was painfully obvious she wouldn't stand up to her undead foes in the ring and came to the conclusion it would be back to the basics with her. With a heavy sigh he turned and walked straight for the cabinet sitting in the corner and gazed upon its contents. Rafe knew his time was short and much had to be taught so the vampire spied the pair of bo staffs resting in the corner. He recalled the countless times the simple yet versatile weapon saved him and earned him glory in the eyes of Rome.

"Here," he tossed one to Brooklyn who caught without batting an eye. She examined the weapon and noticed how hard and worn it was and knew it had been a silent witness and accomplice to untold bloodshed. Rafe turned and watched as the slave's body moved with swift fluid motions bringing stick as one with her body. Perhaps he was incorrect in his initial skepticisms regarding her and decided to take it to the next level.

Without warning Rafe charged the human with staff held tight at his waist pointed directly at her midsection. Brooklyn stood revealing nothing about her plan to react and held the staff in a neutral stance. If it was one thing she was taught as a hunter it was never give away your intentions to the enemy. Her mind was blank as Rafe could surely read her thoughts as Alaric and Dean could leaving the vampire to speculate what she would do. Rafe was within three feet of her when Brooklyn twisted around struck the vampire directly across the back sending him stumbling into the wall. His right side collided violently with the rough surface of the wall and filled the air with the rapid fire procession of ribs cracking from the force of the blow. He had not seen it coming. A small rush of victory charged through her being, restoring a small trace of confidence that had been lost in the darkness of bondage.

Rafe growled in frustration as he slid up the wall and faced the smaller but surprisingly agile human. Brooklyn waited until he nodded and barked, "Attack me!"

Brooklyn noted his feet were standing shoulder width apart while his staff was in the same neutral position she had hers in earlier. Rafe raised an eyebrow and tightened his hold in anticipation. The vampire suddenly grinned as he lunged forward, feeling the end of his staff stab the soft flesh of the human's side. Brooklyn yelped in pain and crumpled to the floor while the staff clattered to the floor beside her. She rolled into a tight tiny ball as the pain surged through her body and the healing began.

Rafe waited as her body expelled the lashes of agony allowing Brooklyn to breathe without crying.

"Damn," she muttered. Rafe stood over her, amused at how she crumpled so easily.

"Get up," he said with a coldness in his voice. Brooklyn willed her body to comply but rather than standing up the human remained crouched sweeping her leg against the back of Rafe's feet. The sudden attack caught the vampire off guard knocking him to the ground. Brooklyn didn't stop there- she leapt on his body and grappled one arm while pivoting her hips around and landing flat on her back. Years of training in martial arts gave the human a slight advantage over her opponent. Rafe felt the first hints of pain as the human's knees pinched his elbow and her hips lifted off the ground. The tendons and muscle screamed and wailed in protest at this unnatural position causing Rafe to holler with excruciating agony.

"Alright that's enough!" Brooklyn released the vampire and leapt to her feet while Rafe shook his arm and flashed his fangs and eyes in an angry gesture.

"Rafe," Alaric strolled in the room with a wide pleased grin plastered on his face. Rafe's features returned to normal but his eyes stayed cold and menacing towards the human.

"Alaric," he jumped to his feet and bowed before the vampire.

"How is my slave's training progressing?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced between the human and vampire.

"I underestimated her," Rafe muttered.

"Of course she was a hunter," Alaric chuckled.

"Of course," Rafe concealed his wounded pride. He had been outdone by a human and a hunter on top of that!

Alaric looked to Brooklyn noticing the cuts and bruises that continued to heal from her sparring with Rafe. There was a fire in her eyes that sent tiny shivers down his spine as he felt the need slowly creeping through his veins. He would have her but later after she had been cleaned and refreshed.

"Continue on," Alaric stepped in until his lips were brushing along her ear then spoke again.

"You will win the Games….."

"Yes Master Alaric," Brooklyn bowed her head. Alaric grinned then took her mouth in a rough domineering kiss. It was turning harder to resist the need continuing to grow in his ancient body and nearly pinned the human against the wall taking her right then and there so instead he turned to Rafe and jerked his head to the door.

"Rafe leave us," Alaric hollered out with impatience in his voice. Rafe nodded and made his hasty exit.

Alaric couldn't wait any longer and started pawing at her clothes, shredding the thin shirt and pants while pulling and tugging at his pants in a fervent need. He spied the table close by and hurried across the room almost tripping up along the way. Brooklyn felt her body being pushed against the smooth cool wood as Alaric growled and kicked her legs apart. Her eyes were wide with fear as his brimmed with a feral untamed look. Brooklyn recognized the wild stare in his eyes and braced her body for what was about to come.

The vampire hoisted her legs around his waist and slid his leaking cock inside the tight wetness of his slave's body. Brooklyn cried out but was cut off by the hard violent force of her master's lips crushing against hers. The roughness of his thrusts threatened to rip her body apart as she remain pinned on the table. Alaric ran his hands over her thighs and hips, getting drunk on the rich essence of sex blood and the slave's scent. He grinned into her mouth as the constrictive walls clenching around him slowly relented to his needs. The vampire slammed harder against her body, reveling in the wetness that quickly surrounded his hard swollen cock. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him and soon the muffled cries of his slave's release filled his ears. A sweet sound to his ears indeed as her body arched off the table and hips thrusted against him. The vampire grinned and sighed as the human involuntarily coated his cock with the sticky sweet juices and snapped her hips harder as the powerful waves rode throughout her body.

"You love it…..You love how I fuck you…"

His body grew tight and coiled harder with each violent thrust as his ears thundered with the deep rumble of his growling. Alaric dove for her lips, shoving his tongue down the hot recesses of her mouth as the first wave crested inside. Brooklyn dared to look up at her master's eyes and see the deep coal orbs staring back. His fangs were exposed reflecting in the bright tropical light like two perfect daggers poised to strike.

Brooklyn tilted her head and closed her eyes seconds before the sharp burning pain ripped across her throat and buried itself in her flesh. The scream died in her throat as the blood rushed from her veins into the waiting darkness of Alaric's hungry lips. The vampire greedily fed upon his slave's blood, letting it coat his tongue and throat, feeling her life force saturate every vein muscle and fiber of his being and refusing to release her so soon. Brooklyn felt her eyes growing heavy as he continued to drain her body. Her arms let go of his back and hit the table with a dull heavy thud alerting Alaric that he had gone too far. In an instant he drew back then swooped back down to clean the tiny puncture wounds. Alaric traced the tip of his tongue along the angry red marks tasting the remaining hints of copper drying on her skin. The vampire crossed around and along then lightly kissed the tender spot then gathered the exhausted human in his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Haley!" He called for the dark haired human.

"Yes Master Alaric," she appeared at the bottom of the stairs and bowed.

"Prepare something for Brooklyn- she is exhausted from training."

Haley bowed and scurried to the kitchen leaving Alaric alone one again. He would have another slave bathe Brooklyn but first she needed to rest as tomorrow they would pick back up on training for the Games.

* * *

"Where do we even start!" Sam paced around the room. Judas had made himself comfortable in the study and was surrounded by maps and books that John had accumulated over the centuries. Many were of the untamed frontier lands off to the West and south – proof of his exploits when he was part of the vampire armies. The vampire sighed and gingerly rolled the maps up as they offered nothing more than trips down memory lane for him.

"The Saltzmans are very good at covering their tracks," Lilith explained. "If they wish to be not found then they won't."

Dean growled in frustration and stormed from the room, angered at his inability to locate his human. He wandered out to the balcony that overlooked the family estate and surrounding grounds. The sun was high overhead though the day was perfect in all respects. Dean closed his eyes and thought of the copper haired human that had stolen in his heart and soul hoping against hope they would be reunited once again. His fingers involuntarily shifted to the chain hidden underneath his shirt and tugged the fine silver chain from its hiding place. A silver ring with a deep rich emerald embedded in the precious metal dangled between his fingers. He had found it in his mother's belongings and John had given his blessing for his son to present it to his human.

_"Remember son that after you sire her we'll perform the binding ceremony and you can give it to her."_

The vampire held the precious ring between his thumb and finger then pressed his lips upon it.

"When we're truly together…." He whispered, "This will be the symbol of our souls becoming one."

Dean turned and slowly went back inside with a heavy heart. The need to find her had nearly driven him to the brink of insanity which Sam explained was part of being separated from one's soulmate. Twice Sam had caught his brother attempting to sneak out of the manor and with Judas and Lilith helping, got him back from the edge of madness. He couldn't ever express how grateful he was for Sam and Judas being there to keep his feet on the ground until Brooklyn could be found.

Judas rolled the last map into its tube then focused his attention to the stack of books.

"We'll find her Judas," Lilith smiled warmly. "She is like her mother and possesses a determination that most would only dream of owning."

"I know Lilith but even a fiery passionate spirit is no match for dark magic."

The heavy tone in the vampire's voice dampened Lilith's spirits. It broke her heart to see him so despondent but knew Judas would never give in.

"We just need even a location to point us in the right direction," Judas sighed.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a voice spoke up.

Judas and Lilith spun around to see a man with dark hair and equally black eyes standing by the fireplace. He was clad in the clothing of a middle class vampire with a long black jacket to compliment the ensemble. His mouth was turned up in a sly grin which made Judas frown at the stranger. The glint in the man's eyes reminded Lilith of a serpent as it stalked its prey through the fields.

"Who are you!" Judas' features turned dark and lunged for the stranger only to crash against the mantle and breaking a few bricks off in the process. He growled in pain and rubbed the side of his head as the stranger paced around laughing at Judas.

"You vampires are so predictable! But allow me to introduce myself. My name is Crowley."

**Sorry bout the late update! Rafe is from the film Dracula's Curse and is a bit of an ass to say the least...**


	4. Crowley

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Crowley stood with the grin never once fading from his lips. The demon was taking an obvious amusement at the vampire's pain. Dean dropped down helping Judas back up to his feet. The younger vampire glared at Crowley who was now standing at the cabinet containing his father's favorite brands of whiskey and rum.

"Hope you don't mind," Crowley held up a glass giving what appeared to be a half-hearted toast. The scent of rum wafted across the room leaving invisible trails in its wake.

"How dare you…." Dean started but Crowley was faster. A hand shot up halting the vampire's charge causing Dean to remain frozen in place. His bewildered expression and jerky movements only added to Crowley's entertainment.

"Don't you know what I am….vampire?"

"I smell the vile stench of a demon," Sam growled from the corner.

"Looks like someone paid attention in Sunday school," Crowley took a drink.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded. His eyes were glowing black and dangerous as his fangs were gleaming in the light.

"We need to talk," the demon's tone turned serious.

"Why should we talk to you?" Sam started towards Crowley, cautious not to tread too far yet.

"Because," Crowley poured another drink, "You're looking for someone or rather several someones- am I correct?"

Judas stared him down but knew Crowley possessed powers that overshadowed his and instead took a less intimidating approach.

"How did you know that?" He quietly asked.

"Please," Crowley rolled his eyes, "Did you really think that some of us have been living under a rock for the last thousand millennia? I know about the Elders' little party in Rome. Every demon and vampire knows about the Games!"

Crowley waved his hand releasing Dean but kept his hand up and looked the vampire dead in the eye.

"Okay big boy," he turned to Dean, "Here's the deal- I know your little red headed girlfriend's gonna be a special guest of honor but for what I don't know so don't even waste your breath."

Judas and Dean exchanged worried glances. The vampires feared the Saltzman clan had something vile up their sleeves and this only solidified their deep seated anxieties.

"But I do know that your father is being forced to fight along with another vampire named Castiel. Seems they pissed off the Council in Dallas after that little jailbreak incident."

Dean and Sam felt their hearts drop to their stomachs. They didn't have to ask who was behind this and instead let their enraged expressions speak for them. But it was Dean who took it harder. The elder Winchester clenched his fists tight and stormed from the study. Sam knew that look and posture and instantly rushed out after him.

"Dean!" Sam called after his brother. "Dean damn it stop!"

Dean ignored Sam's pleas to stop and kept his steady marching. The vampire had reached his breaking point and no one, not even Sam, would stand in his way for revenge.

"Dean!" Sam caught up and clutched Dean's bicep but immediately realized his mistake too late. Dean spun around with eyes coal black and fangs exposed and hurled Sam across the hallway. The younger Winchester was launched through the air like a mere rag doll not caring where Sam landed. Lilith witnessed Dean's rage and wasn't afraid to take him on. She sped towards his brooding form, catching him off guard as Dean felt his body slamming against the bookcase. Lilith stared the younger vampire down with deeper colder depths as her slender arms kept his body flat against the furnishing.

"You listen to me," her fingers curled around his shirt collar, "You are not the only one hurting! Judas lost his daughter, your soulmate yet you don't seem to care! You throw a tantrum like a child when his or her favorite toy is broken! Well I will not have Judas or Sam suffering any further!"

Her flashing angry stare showed that she meant business.

"Now you can drop the attitude and start looking for your soulmate!"

Dean's shoulders dropped and head hung down in shame for he had allowed his emotions to control his actions. Lilith's features softened and quickly released the vampire allowing Dean to stand on his own. Shame washed over him and prohibited the vampire from looking Lilith directly in the eyes. Lilith sensed his humiliation and gently tipped his chin upward showing compassion in her own ageless depths. Dean rubbed his neck feeling awkward and stupid for his lack of control.

"It's alright Dean," Lilith smiled. "But I needed to get through to you."

"No I deserved it….If not more," Dean responded glumly.

"There's no need to wallow in one's self pity Dean," Lilith motioned for him to follow.

* * *

Brooklyn finished the last of the fish and shrimp that Haley had prepared. She had never eaten such flaky delicate flesh like this before though New Orleans did possess some of the best places. But this…this would put them all to shame.

"Master Alaric wants you to have more," Haley swept the plate from the table. "He says you need to be strong and well rested for the Games."

"Yes…..the Games," Brooklyn sighed.

"Brooklyn what is it?" Haley turned and placed another serving on the table.

"These Games….They are violent competitions, horrid shows of bloodshed and carnage! Yet I am to be in them."

"It is because you cannot die," Haley said in a matter of fact tone. "You can heal from any wound and injury – even those that would kill a normal human."

Brooklyn hung her head and shoved the plate aside as her appetite had vanished.

"Brooklyn please…." Haley shoved the plate back, "Master Alaric will whip me if you don't eat."

Haley caught the pained expression as Brooklyn felt the words sinking in. Brooklyn couldn't let Alaric put a hand on Haley because of her stubbornness and picked up the fork to finish her meal. Haley weakly smiled and whispered thank you in her ear. A warm smile curved her mouth upward as Brooklyn took the first bite.

"I see your champion is showing progress," Lucifer stood at the window. Alaric had been surprised to see the fallen angel upon his return to his chambers.

"Yes Lord Lucifer she is," Alaric answered in a high nervous tone.

"As I told your father I want Judas in Rome."

"I understand," Alaric acknowledged but dared not question Lucifer's motives. The fallen angel had been watching from the shadows as Brooklyn continued to train and prepare for battle. He couldn't but help to notice how her movements mimicked those of Rachel's right down to the steel coldness in her eyes. Patience was something that Lucifer had developed into a fine skill and would bide his time until the opportunity presented itself. For now Lucifer would continue to visit the tormented human in her dreams where Alaric could not find him.

* * *

"What do you want?" Dean demanded.

"If I told you that that would ruin the surprise," Crowley sneered.

"Look we don't have time for this! My daughter is out there somewhere yet we continue to sit here playing mind games! Now either you tell us what you know demon or I will rip you apart!"

Crowley laughed in Judas' face and stood off against the vampire.

"You think you scare me? Please! I possess powers far more greater than yours Judas."

Jessica slipped in behind the demon, poised to take him down. She wasn't about to let some parasite get the better of them. For the short time that she had been in the household, Jessica had become the human's closest thing to friend she had though now wished she had done more to help.

"If you're going to attack me perhaps you should be better prepared," Crowley spun around flicked a wrist sending Jessica across the room. Sam watched in horror as his beloved sailed across the room landing violently against the opposite wall.

"Jess!" He hollered as his feet propelled him to her side. Jessica sat up with hatred raging in her eyes but Sam carefully took her face in his hands and implored her with gentleness in his chocolate depths.

"Don't Jess it's not worth it."

"I wasn't planning on it," she muttered and took his hand.

"Now do I have everyone's attention?" Crowley scanned the room then nodded shortly. "Good! Now as I was saying I know that your red haired girlfriend will be in Rome. But there's something else you need to know: Lucifer has caught wind of her."

"Lucifer…." Judas' eyes went black as the mention of the fallen angel triggered long forgotten memories. Dean bristled at the even the slightest vile thought of Lucifer touching his human.

"What does he want with her?" Dean demanded.

"Easy there big boy," Crowley shot up his hand. "I'm not a psychic you know. Lucifer outranks me on the mojo scale."

"What would he want with her?" Dean demanded once again.

"Lucifer isn't one to share," Crowley stared the vampire down.

"So where is he?" Judas spoke up. His eyes returned to the calm shade of brown.

"Lemme see…..It's Saturday and little birdies tell me he has an appointment in tropics."

"Where in the tropics!" Judas go within inches of the demon's face but Crowley remained cool under pressure and his knowing grin never showed signs of wavering.

"As I said- Lucifer is higher up the ladder than I am. Be fortunate I am even telling any of you this!"

"Why are you telling us?" Dean crossed his arms and stared with a healthy dose of skepticism.

"Because I have an old score to settle with the Devil," Crowley slid a hand inside his jacket then produced an odd looking gun with an extra long barrel.

"What the Hell is that?" Sam was apprehensive and hid Jessica behind him. Whatever it was didn't look too inviting for vampires.

"This little sweet thing is the Colt…." He grinned at the cool steel, "And you're going to use it to kill Lucifer for me."

"Why don't you just go and do it yourself?" Sam's face scrunched into the famous bitchface.

"Because I already have a target on my back so how about you don't ask any further questions and just kill him! After you go off on your little rescue mission I will be taking off on an extended vacation to All Points, Nowhere. And two….How about you don't miss? DO YOU UNDERSTAND! MORONS!"

Crowley tossed the gun at Dean who caught it with ease. He studied the weapon for he had never heard of such a thing! Nothing could kill Lucifer! The vampire pivoted around and took aim at Crowley then rapidly pulled the trigger. Crowley laughed as the chamber was empty.

"You might need some of these," he tossed a small wooden box containing 13 bullets. Dean snatched it from the air and stashed them in his pocket. Judas was eerily silent as he knew that Dean would eventually learn the truth about Lucifer and why he wanted Brooklyn.

* * *

Lucifer was hidden in the shadows, watching as Brooklyn was training with Rafe once again. He noticed her deadly proficiency with weapons as she almost took one of the vampire's hands but not even five minutes prior. The fallen angel found it entertaining to watch Rafe curse and snarl like child caught in a tantrum. The vampires were serving him well by keeping humans enslaved and oppressed as he had longed to see. But Lucifer also was aware of the tiny pockets of resistance scattered across the planet though wasn't concerned given the cunning nature of his brood. But after the lengthy search across desert, forest, jungle and mountains it was one of her own kind that had inadvertently led him to her.

"Soon Brooklyn…Real soon I promise."

**Sorry about the super late delay...Been out and about but I hope everyone loves this chapter!**


	5. Unexpected Savior

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was sprawled out on her back as she fought to regain control of her breathing. Her vision was spinning after the hard tumble she took to the ground. Rafe towered over her with a large smug grin while waving his Bo staff around victoriously. The human secretly wished she could smack that arrogant and content expression clean off his face! Brooklyn had told Haley about him to which she rolled her eyes when they were alone.

"He is such an arrogant prick!" Brooklyn hollered one day after another beat down. "Just because he was this great gladiator who made other vampire desire and envy him makes him think he has this right to prance around and clobber me to a pulp!"

"Brooklyn…" Haley gently warned her.

"I miss him," the human whispered. "I can feel his pain and heartache- the emptiness consuming his soul!"

Haley knew she was talking about Dean for Brooklyn had confided in her about the vampire. Her eyes would brighten when Brooklyn spoke of the deep bond and love she kindled with Dean and the vow he made to find and bring her home.

"He's my mate," the light in her eyes would shine like liquid silver when Brooklyn declared it to Haley one night. It was one of the rare instances Alaric had left them alone between training and when he had needs to fulfill. Haley's heart went out to Brooklyn for she had seen the downward spiral Brooklyn spun into when she was recaptured. Now she was a mere shadow of her former self – an obedient submissive slave that lived to serve her vampire master.

"Brooklyn," Alaric boomed from the entrance to the room. Brooklyn snapped from her thoughts and found the strength to peel her body up and off the floor. Rafe calmly stood in the corner with a lit cigarette planted between his lips. He snickered at the human as she grimaced and groaned. The human shot a look at her trainer before facing her undead master.

"Brooklyn we have been invited to a gathering hosted by one of my oldest friends and I have informed them you will demonstrate what you have learned with Rafe."

"Yes Master Alaric," Brooklyn dropped to one knee and and quickly bowed.

The wide evil grin on the vampire's lips made Haley and Brooklyn shudder inside. Alaric knew they both feared him which only served to empower his ego and control. The vampire turned to leave his slave to complete her training for the day but not before kneeling down to whisper:

"When you finish I will be waiting in my chambers," his fingers lightly caressed the side of her face.

"Yes Master Alaric," the slave nodded. Alaric jerked his head at Rafe flashing a stern look. Rafe finished off the last of his cigarette then examined the arsenal behind it. The Kitana blades gleamed in the sunlight as it streamed through the windows. The wicked smile crept up on his lips and Rafe reached out for the blades.

"Swords," he barked with his back turned to Brooklyn. "Blades are a favorite in combat as well as the Games."

His tone was laced with traces of arrogance which sickened Brooklyn. She had quickly come to loathe her unwanted trainer and harbored the hope that when Dean found her that Rafe would meet a bloody violent end at his hands. The human examined the fine craftsmanship suspecting this too had shed the blood of guilty and innocent alike. Rafe twisted his hips letting the blade slip from his grasp and to the human's waiting one. Brooklyn instinctively snatched the handle and assumed a crouching position. Her eyes steady and level as Rafe traced the tip along the stone flooring. Tiny sparks erupted where steel met stone but Rafe didn't seem to pay attention.

"Waiting on you human," he hissed. Brooklyn took a deep breath before charging across the room. Her feet lightly smacked against the the stone tiles as the air carried the high whine of the blade slicing across and up and down. Rafe crouched down with blade standing out towards her heart hoping the opportunity to run it through her heart would present itself. She would heal but the sight of her face twisted in unfathomable pain and agony would be delicious justice for the humiliating defeats she handed down over the past several days.

Brooklyn stayed silent but focused on her opponent. Years of training in all conditions and environments prepared and taught the hunter patience. Rafe didn't flinch or move a muscle and awaited her first strike. He watched her eyes turn trained but calm revealing she had a strategy laid out. Brooklyn started off in a trot towards the vampire picking up her pace until she was in a full blown run with sword raised and level with Rafe's throat. Rafe smiled thinly and pivoted his hips around with one leg straight out and sweeping the human's feet up and out in front of her body. Brooklyn didn't have time to react and landed hard on her back with the edge of a blade toying at the thin layer of skin and blood.

"I can easily run this through you human," he leered.

"Then do it," Brooklyn hissed and leaned into the blade allowing the deadly edge to slice along her throat creating a thin crimson line. It stung like Hell but Brooklyn refused to show pain to Rafe. Her challenge was most tempting for him but practiced great restraint. If Alaric learned he had struck her in such a fashion he would surely face the vampire's endless wrath.

Rafe backed away but never once withdrawing his sword. Brooklyn tracked his every move until she knew it was safe to get up. She did a quick flip of her legs and back landing on her feet with sword poised for battle. Rafe did a quick nod and twirled his blade around with an almost too eager anticipation. Human and vampire circled the other daring them to strike.

Brooklyn cracked first.

The human swept her blade down and up across her torso but Rafe was ready. The vampire blocked her attack and assailed her with a high thrust of his sword slicing the side of her arm. Brooklyn yelped in pain but didn't back down and remained steady on her feet. Rafe charged on the human but was met with fierce resistance that materialized in the form of several well placed blocks. The sound of steel colliding with steel sang heavily in the air mixing with the grunts and growls of both human and vampire.

Brooklyn felt the droplets of sweat from the heat of the tropical air but then again she had been in tighter situations than this. Rafe could see she wasn't tiring as fast as he had hoped and changed tactics mid battle. Perhaps hand to hand combat would be the trick – A few broken bones would be tender music to his ancient ears.

"Enough of this child's play!" Rafe hollered. "Perhaps some hand to hand combat is in order!"

Each threw their swords aside unsure of what the other was going to attempt. Rafe possessed a vast wealth of martial arts and hand to hand combat skills but was uncertain of the human's range. He wouldn't have to be left to wonder for long as Brooklyn lunged and twisted her body while throwing the vampire over her back and hips towards the ground. Rafe felt the air rushing from his lungs as the human kept his arm locked tight within hers and swung around with fluid precision until her back was on the ground with hips arched and knees pinched.

"Alright!" The vampire snarled and screamed. Brooklyn dropped his arm like it was comprised of acid and hovered over Rafe.

"I see you learned the movements of Brasilia," he observed. "Very few have learned and succeeded in mastering such skill."

"Shall I be gracious in what you pass as a compliment?" Brooklyn snickered.

"Such a mouth on you human! You should be grateful I do not sever a limb from your body!"

"It would only grow back," she quipped.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! You will know your place in this world human…." Rafe moved with inhuman speed slamming Brooklyn against the wall with a hand clenched around her throat.

"If you were my slave I would have you whipped then locked in darkest coldest dampest cell of this house to suffer and wallow in your self-created pain and agony. Then I would beat you until every bone was cracked and snapped and you couldn't move and would have to stir in your own excrement and misery!"

"My master will not allow for this!"

"Oh your master will not allow for this? He isn't going to know about this!"

Rafe slipped the dagger from his pants and traced the sharp tip down the front of Brooklyn's shirt. She cried out at the first cut as the blade ripped cleanly across her skin. The vampire leaned down and sloppily licked the widening crimson stream. Ever since he caught her scent, Rafe had been driven mad with blood lust, hungering to get but one taste of the slave's blood even if it meant risking the wrath of Alaric. Brooklyn gasped at sharp deadly fangs tearing her flesh wider apart.

"Please stop…..You're hurting me…."

Her quiet sobs and pleas fell upon deaf ears as Rafe succumbed to the darkness within. The vampire's eyes carried a feral hint as they stared into the human's. His body soared with the rush of the human's essence pounding through his veins. It was nothing like he ever experienced before and instantly was addicted! His mind was swimming in the sea of ecstasy and lust taking him higher and higher with each taste of copper. He wanted more and more he would get!

Brooklyn tried to scream for her master but Rafe silenced her with his hand as the other ripped her pants away then fumbled with his. The vampire hungered to know what it was about this human Alaric was drawn so deeply to and was on the verge of learning the secret. Tears streamed down Brooklyn's face and neck as Rafe shimmied from the constrictive barrier of denim and roughly parted the slave's legs. She kicked and fought but angered the vampire who smacked her twice across the face leaving two angry red handprints across her cheeks. The frightened look upon her face drove him even harder in the grip of sexual excitement and blood desire. As he elevated her hips and slid closer to the human's entrance, a powerful blow launched the vampire back and across the room.

Lucifer stood before the human holding a murderous rage in his ice blue pools. Rafe snapped his head and caught sight of the fallen angel's form.

"You know it isn't polite to take what isn't yours," his voice carried a cold dangerous undertone striking fear in Rafe's being.

Brooklyn hurried back into her pants and backed her body in the corner, shivering in terror at what nearly transpired.

"Lord Lucifer…." Rafe tried to explain his actions but Lucifer silenced him with a snap of the wrist crushing the vampire's throat.

"Your lies will not save your skin Rafe," he chided in a mocking manner. "For your duplicity you must be punished you know."

Brooklyn could only watch in horror as the fallen angel slowly and methodically ripped the vampire apart. Tissue and muscle shredded and ripped like paper under Lucifer's power. Rafe's screams filled the air as bone snapped and popped from being twisted and turned and finally torn from the sockets. Blood painted the walls and floor as Lucifer slammed the vampire's torso repeatedly against the wall. The force of the attacks ruptured the skin spilling viscera skin and flesh across the floor with some landing at Brooklyn's feet. The slopping sound made the human ill all over and quickly she shut her eyes and blocked her ears.

_DEAN!_

She cried her vampire's name over and over hoping he would hear her. Brooklyn sobbed into her knees as Lucifer continued ripping the remains of Rafe until a pile of bones, flesh, hair and organs were left.

"Seems I got a little carried away," the fallen angel chuckled and waved his hand erasing any trace of the vampire's presence. He looked down at his shoes noticing bits of bone and blood on the toes.

"Disgusting," he muttered snapping his wrist. Satisfied, Lucifer spun around to see Brooklyn trembling in the corner. He felt a bit of pity towards her for she had been ripped from her father after being reunited after being kept apart for so long then denied being with her soulmate. But then again her pain would end very very soon…..

**Sorry bout the super late delay...In case some of you are wondering the moves Brooklyn uses are found in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu (which I am a student of) and not something I created. But I am going to switch gears and focus on Dean on the next update and how they deal with Crowley...**


	6. Search

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean are you sure we can trust this demon? I mean he is a demon and well demons lie."

"Sam what other choice do we have? Alaric has Brook and doing god knows what to her! Already her screams have flooded my mind and soul today! Not one day goes by that I don't hear her pleas and screams of pain at his hands!"

Sam backed away as his brother continued to rant and rave. There was no way to stop Dean from his angry triad so Sam knew it was wise to just back down. Judas, on the other hand, wasn't so subtle.

"Dean," he grabbed the younger vampire's shoulders to the point Dean winced in pain and ceased hollering.

"Dean we are out of options. Lilith's powers only go so far and unfortunately help can materialize in things or beings we despise the most. But we do have something against Crowley in case we are betrayed."

Lilith stepped forward presenting a knife in her open hands. The blade was serrated on one side ending with a thin deadly tip. The hilt was wooden and smooth but clearly worn from years if not centuries of use. But it was the engraving on the side of the blade that captured Dean's attention. He lightly ran a finger over the ancient scripture and was unfamiliar with what it said.

"It's a long dead tongue," Lilith spoke up. It is what my people used. This is a spell of protection. This blade can strike down any demon."

A thin smile played upon Lilith's lips as she spoke.

"So if this demon Crowley crosses us…"

"It's the last thing he'll ever regret doing," Sam finished.

"So have you thought about my little proposition?" Crowley appeared in the doorway.

"How do we know you won't double cross us?" Dean snarled.

"You don't quite frankly," Crowley answered. "I suppose you'll just have to have a little faith."

"Funny coming from you," Dean snorted.

The demon's wicked grin didn't bode well with any of the vampires, especially Judas. He had seen firsthand what demons were capable of and knew he was treading dangerous waters but still the need to get his daughter continued pulling at his soul.

"Fine," Judas slammed his open palms down on the table smashing it to bits. He looked towards Crowley with deep oily depths as he spoke.

"But hear this demon: If you cross us you will wish you were back in Hell!"

"Such a threat coming from someone like you Judas," Crowley sneered, "I suppose considering your sins you have no room to intimidate me with such means."

"Watch it demon!" Dean trembled all over as he faced Crowley down.

"Oh please," Crowley gave a full hearted roll of his eyes, "Vampires! You think you're all so big and bad! In case you forgot bloodsucker my kind have been walking the Earth way longer before your beloved patriarch came to being! So stand down or I will have to teach you a little lesson in humility!"

"Dean," Judas clamped a hand on the younger vampire's shoulder, "Don't do it. He's right – demons possess far greater powers and abilities than we can even begin to fathom. Lucifer taught me that little lesson the hard way."

Crowley leered at Dean before once again helping himself to another round of Bourbon. The demon had developed a taste for it among other things and didn't care what the vampires thought.

"So now that we have our little agreement made, I suggest you five begin going south for the winter…In a manner of speaking of course."

Lilith ignored Crowley's remarks and started consoling the book she had brought with her. It contained every powerful spell – protection or otherwise – between its leather bound pages. She had her own ideas about locating Judas's daughter for Lilith held no trust or assurances where demons were concerned.

* * *

Brooklyn shivered in the covers as rain pounded the windows. Rafe's attack lingered in her mind looping like a terrible nightmare that refused to release her from its painful chains. Alaric was enraged when word of Rafe's deceit reached his ears but was further enraged when the opportunity to confront the would-be attacker was cruelly ripped away by Lucifer's intervention. Perhaps he should've been grateful for the fallen angel's actions but deep down the vampire seethed over being depraved of what he saw as justice.

Alaric lay beside his slave refusing to let her leave his sight until they left later in the evening. Her naked body trembled in fear, fear that Rafe would come back to life and attempt to finish what he started.

_He's dead….No other will harm you like that ever again…._

Her master's words filled her mind in a soothing quiet tone. Alaric had noticed how his slave was no longer the proud defiant human he had purchased in Michigan. No, she was obedient and obliged his wishes without hesitation: the perfect slave in every way. His hand was no longer harsh but turned gentler and wielded her some freedoms for her devotion. He allowed for Brooklyn to walk alone on the beach with Haley to accompany her.

"Tomorrow we leave for Saint Kitts," Haley was careful to gauge Brooklyn's reaction.

"Yes Haley I know," she sighed sadly. Her head was resting atop her forearms as they sat on top of her knees. The sun was slowly lowering behind the Caribbean Sea allowing the goddess of the night to settle in behind. The human knew they would leave before the sun returned across the sky to another island somewhere towards the West. Alaric had made sure his slave continued her training with Rafe's replacement, a highly disciplined former gladiator named Tattinger who regarded humans with a slight disdain though he held no concerns with the human he called his mistress. Brooklyn's eyes slid towards the darkening spot just above her knee where Tattinger had slammed a Bo staff across her shin.

_Bastard…_The human thought to herself not caring if Alaric heard. The area was tender though it would quickly heal within a day but continued to throb.

"Brooklyn we should go now," Haley tugged at her sleeve, "The sun's setting and Master Alaric will expect you home soon."

_Home…._She thought bitterly.

Home was with Dean as that was where her heart truly resided. For the last several days she had been unable to reach out to the vampire for fear of Alaric finding out about their precious link.

Haley helped Brooklyn to her feet and together the slowly made their way towards the estate.

Alaric paced furiously as he waited for his slave's return. His sentinels had been watching her and Haley since they left the manor that morning and followed them across the island reporting back to the vampire her every move.

"How did she do in training?" He spun around to come face to face with Tattinger.

"She harbors a great deal of rage," the smaller darker haired vampire answered.

"That does not surprise me Tattinger. As you know I ripped her away from her soulmate, the vampire Dean Winchester."

"Of course," his friend answered.

"Did you sense anything else within my slave?"

"No," Tattinger was short but truthful in his response. "While she carries anger and rage at the same time she holds sorrow and turmoil as well."

"I see," Alaric nodded. "No matter though for once we reach Rome the vampire will be unable to reach her. Even now we are concealed here on the island."

Alaric paused before speaking again. "Tomorrow we leave for Saint Kitts where Luthor and Kate reside for I want to show them how well my slave fights."

"You are putting her in the Games I presume?"

"You presume correctly," Alaric flashed a sinister grin. "Her success in the arena will bring my family unimaginable wealth and power and we will be able to crush our enemies once and for all."

Tattinger grinned and slightly bowed before turning to leave for the night. Alaric stood by the fire with a drink now held firmly in his hand as the door started to push open and Brooklyn slowly entered.

"Master I have returned," she bowed down before crossing the cool stone tile.

"Brooklyn come here," Alaric lowered the glass down and waited for the human as she hurried across the room and stopping within inches of the vampire. He heard the thunder of her heartbeat growing dangerously louder with each step taken until it was pounding in his ears.

"Brooklyn," Alaric tilted her chin allowing him to see the deep slate jewels, "When we arrive at Saint Kitts you're going to show them why I chose you for the Games and you will not disappoint me."

"No Master I will not," the human shook her head and felt her chin start to tremble.

"I know you won't," Alaric whispered in a quiet tone. "Now come lay with me."

Brooklyn nodded and lowered her head as her body slid in beside the vampire's. Alaric smiled into her back and slowly kissed and nipped the warm tender skin. His fingers ripped away the thin cotton shirt and pants, exposing the naked flesh beneath. The vampire wasn't interested in sex, well not yet anyways. Alaric desired nothing more than to feel the heat of his human's skin brushing along his while inhaling the intoxicating scent that radiated from her body.

"Mine," he huffed against her neck and allowed the sweet rolling sounds of the ocean lull him to sleep. Brooklyn remained awake and felt the trickle of a tear race down her cheek.

_Please find me Dean…_

_

* * *

_

Judas studied the map with careful but deliberate movements of his eyes. He knew Crowley could be lying but with his daughter's life at stake he couldn't afford to take any chances. A slender finger tapped against his chin as his sharp slate depths darted from spot to spot. Crowley said to fly south for the winter but knowing the forked tongued abomination he could've meant anything!

"Judas do you have any leads?" Dean approached with trepidation in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not Dean," the heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I know there are several strongholds in this area here," a finger traced a wide swath over several islands, "But even if we knew my daughter was down there we wouldn't know which island to search."

"Dean," Sam gently curled his fingers around his brother's bicep, "We will find her alright? Look I've been doing some more reading on soulmates and there's something in here you might be interested in."

He passed the book to the older Winchester and watched as Dean opened to the passage marked by the thin silk strip and slowly swept his deep emerald hues across the faded words and a tiny smile broke the solemn expression.

**Yeah...I know I finally got this updated! **


	7. Veils

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"I still can't believe we're taking the word of a demon," Dean grumbled.

"Dean we've been through this repeatedly," Judas admonished him with a tone that reminded Dean of his father.

"Yes I know that Judas but it doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"Dean," Judas paused and spun around with eyes locked with the younger vampire's. "You're sulking and it is not only unbecoming of you but rather irritating."

Sam chuckled while Lilith smirked behind her friend's back. His older brother loathed demons and anything that could be in league with Alaric and his kin. But then again he had a point: Demons weren't exactly renowned for their honesty and integrity. They were the creation of Lucifer, who was the original epitome of evil and deceit. The fallen angel was walking free upon the Earth but no one knew what guise he assumed for after all according to lore, angels needed a vessel like demons needed a host and vessels had to be willing.

"How do you not kill your brother?" Lilith sighed.

"Lots of patience," Sam snickered behind his brother's back.

"I would've lost mine a long time ago," the older vampire rolled her eyes and shook her head. How Sam didn't just stuff silver down Dean's throat then hurl him into a fire was beyond her. Still she could see into his soul and the vampire had a genuine love for his brother and family but a deeper passionate one for Brooklyn. It was something she had not seen in over 1,000 years.

* * *

"I want the place setting to be perfect!"

Kate marched around the elegant dining hall with a keen eye as the slaves hurried to add the last touches to the posh settings. Tonight she and Luthor were holding a large party for some of the vampire world's most renowned and respected figures along with many of their closest friends including the Saltzman clan. Alaric was like a little brother to Kate and Luthor and neither one had not seen him in over a century. But tonight was also another reason for the massive gathering: Alaric was going to show off his new fighting slave. Kate didn't know much other than she was once a hunter who was betrayed by one of her own only to be stolen by Dean Winchester and then recaptured by Maximilian.

As Kate nodded and continued to watch the slaves, Luthor slid up behind her and tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist. He inhaled the intoxicating blend of cinnamon and ginger and playfully nipped at his mate's neck.

"Alaric will be arriving soon," he grinned exposing two perfect rows of pearl.

"Yes I know," Kate purred as she spun around to meet his waiting lips.

"Alaric has sung praises about his new fighter and tonight we shall bear witness to the return of the Games."

* * *

Alaric had allowed for Brooklyn to sleep as they continued westward towards Saint Kitts. They had left before the sun started over the Eastern sky with calm glassy seas to greet them along the way. The vampire stood up on the deck watching the sun slip above the waters turning black to orange and crimson. The morning was his favorite time of day for the slaves were busy with the house chores and tasks to start the household. His thoughts wandered towards the Games and the fame Brooklyn would acquire. A smile crept across his lips before his thoughts wandered towards his slave.

Brooklyn was a rarity indeed, one that any vampire would pay a king's ransom for to have but one night in their bed. Alaric had been offered land, harems, and fortunes untold to be with her but the vampire had been polite but short in every decline. She was his by every right but yet the vampire couldn't but help to feel overprotective of his slave. When Rafe had nearly raped Brooklyn, Alaric wanted to shred him from limb to limb. But that wasn't what made him feel uneasy inside. When he had lay in bed with Brooklyn, a tiny part of him desired to console her? To hold her close and whisper words of comfort in the human's ear?

"No," Alaric shook his head. He didn't hold such attachments to humans! They were nothing more than food and commodities to his kind! To be traded and sold like cattle then branded as such.

Haley finished gathering Brooklyn's clothing and putting together the ensemble Alaric requested for the gathering at Blackwater, Kate and Luthor's estate. The vampire had spared no expense in selecting the finest materials from places that Haley could not even pronounce let alone had been to. Still the slave couldn't but help to be a little envious of the beautiful gowns and accessories Brooklyn was to wear but then again the cost of such luxury was nothing she desired. Haley looked over her shoulder to her companion watching as she rested comfortably between the cool satin sheets. A sad smile crossed her thin lips as she thought of the pain Brooklyn had endured at Alaric's hand but recently he had practiced restraint and granted her and Haley time alone to wander the grounds on Barbados. But still Brooklyn refused to relinquish the hope of being reunited with Dean which fueled Haley's hopes of seeing her brothers again.

"Haley," Alaric quietly beckoned. Haley carefully replaced the shoes and gown before turning to greet her master.

"Master Alaric," she bowed slightly.

"Is everything ready for when we arrive?"

"Yes," she nodded shortly. "The gowns and your attire have been pressed and now hang in the closets."

"Excellent," Alaric grinned. "You will also be attending as well for Brooklyn will need you."

"Need me Master Alaric?"

"Yes as I know before you came to me that you possess knowledge in arms and provided services as a bodyguard of sorts. Brooklyn will need protection for I do not trust all who will be attending and I can use the extra assistance."

Haley was stunned by the vampire's veiled request for help but wasn't going to disappoint her vampire master.

"Of course Master," Haley flashed a brief smile.

"I know you see Brooklyn as a sister in a manner of speaking," Alaric inched closer, "And you have been able to crack her for me without the harsh hand. If she is to be the best fighter, I must have her mentally and physically competent and free of any unwanted distractions."

"Of course Master," Haley bowed again. "However I may be of assistance."

Alaric grinned and vanished once again leaving Haley to rouse Brooklyn from her slumber. The thought of being in an elegant dress and not of the station of a slave made Haley feel a little joyous inside. She already knew which one she would be wearing for Brooklyn was to stand out and bring pride to Alaric.

"Brooklyn it is time to wake up," Haley gently shook the sleeping human.

Alaric watched as the outline of the island slowly arrived into view. Luthor and Kate owned the majority of Saint Kitts while the sliver that remained was in the trust of the Council. He went over what the events would bring starting with the gathering that was scheduled for later that evening. His father and brother had decided to meet him there for no Saltzman missed such galas. He knew after the feasting and gluttony that would ensue would be followed by the vampires accepting the hospitality of their hosts in the form of the company of a human for the night. Blood and sex would hang in the air but then again that was how it was. He would retire for the night with his slave and carry out his carnal pleasures away from the others.

With a thin smile he turned to return below deck away from the growing heat of the day.

* * *

"This is it," Lilith paused and took a moment to take the sight in.

"What is it?" Dean tilted his head in an attempt to comprehend just what Lilith was staring at. They had been following long forgotten trails and roads long since abandoned by many in favor of more modern conveniences. The trail they had chosen careened along precarious cliffs and steep narrow canyons. Dean had started to think this was turning into a waste of time until the narrow path gave way and a small yet well concealed valley opened below.

"This is or was a place of refuge for my descendents. You see I had several children before I was turned and they continued my legacy to this day."

Lilith turned dreamy as she recollected happier times with her daughters and son, memories of laughter and chasing the sheep and goats while drawing the ire of the shepherd.

"Anyways," she quickly tucked the visions away and turned serious once again, "This alcove has a spring that serves as a gateway to the spirit world. We can summon the spirits to help us find Brooklyn along with your father and Castiel."

"Does she know what she's doing?" Dean whispered in Judas' ear. The Original One chuckled and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Lilith is still one of the most powerful witches despite her existence as a vampire. You gravely underestimate her."

Dean grimaced but said nothing as they watched Lilith kneel down before the water's edge. Her fingers danced along the glass like surface sending gentle ripples across the pool. Lilith was silent as she continued running her fingers across the flawless surface. Dean had made it a point to steer clear of witches as they were nothing more than trouble for his kind yet the vampire continued to watch as Lilith slipped her fingers beneath the surface and softly chanted an ancient summoning spell. A soft blue glow radiated from the water as the vampires looked on in quiet wonder.

_You summon us….._

_Yes I have….._

_Tell us daughter of Alleyah what you seek…._

_To find where the daughter of Judas is….._

_The daughter of Judas…..The daughter of Judas is not easily found for dark magic conceals her location…._

_Can you tell us anything?_

_Blackwater…..Liamuiga…Bloody Point….._

_Please spirits I beseech you…._

_Powerful magic keeps us from finding the one you seek…..But the ties that link two halves of one soul is more powerful than any evil….._

_Then what of Castiel and John Winchester?_

_They are in the Eternal City….We cannot give you much more daughter of Alleyah…._

_Thank you spirits…._

Lilith stood and turned to face the group, all wore anxious and worried expressions as they awaited her word.

"The spirits couldn't break through the dark heavy veil that surrounds Brooklyn but they were able to provide me with a few clues to assist us."

Dean's face fell for he hoped for a name of a location.

"I know that is now what you wanted to hear Dean but we do have a way to find her."

"She's right Dean," Jessica gently squeezed his forearm, "Knowing my brother he is probably staying wherever he is for more than a mere few days. We have time on our side."

"You're right," he shrugged but couldn't find the same enthusiasm as the others. "It's just I've been without her…."

"Dean," Judas stepped forward, "We shall regroup here tonight. Lilith is skilled in deciphering the words of the spirit world and we will find where my daughter is. We all need to rest and assess our plan."

"Besides," Sam added, "Think about how long Judas has been going on without Rachel or even knowing if Brooklyn was alive. How do you think he feels?"

The vampire took a moment and looked hard at Judas' face. His features were veiled in sorrow which Dean could observe had taken a heavy toll upon his soul.

"I'm sorry….I'm being selfish."

"No," Judas shook his head, "You're missing your other half to your soul. Without my daughter you are experiencing the terrible pain of loss and emptiness that will continue to consume you. The need to be with her is eating at you. You are stronger than those forces Dean."

Dean said nothing as he lowered his body down beside the pool and gazed upon his reflection.


	8. Tropical Breezes

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone else but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The fire glowed as the stars above formed the familiar though comforting shapes of the constellations. Dean was seated across from Judas who was watching the younger vampire with a sharp eye. Jessica and Lilith were seated side by side hoping to make sense of what the spirits revealed.

"My father has many estates scattered throughout the known world and how many more could be out there I am not aware of is difficult to tell. I would need to get access to his records."

"Did any of those words sound familiar?"

Jessica thought hard for a moment letting her mind wander to the places she had been to and knew of. Her memory was sharp which made her recollections simple though clear.

"When I was younger I spent much of my time in the warmer climates as I despised being in the North during the winter months. But there was a few instances when I had visited other vampires' homes as my father was building alliances and partnerships."

"Then we shall start there," Lilith nodded.

"Only the Council, my father and a few other powerful ruling families own property down there."

"I suppose we can rule out the Council then."

"Yes that is true. My father is not well liked amongst some of the Council and Assembly though I cannot blame them."

Dean suppressed a laugh unsuccessfully but no one glared or said anything to him. To say Nicholas was not well liked was being too kind in the vampire's opinion.

"Who else resides there?"

"Three other families," Jessica was quick to answer. "But I'm not certain who resides there now. I mean they are still in the families' hands but which members reside down there is uncertain. I know my father keeps meticulous records which is why I need access to his estate in Natchez."

"Then we shall pay your father's estate a visit," Lilith declared.

"Knowing my father he will have it locked down and guarded now that Dean is searching for Brooklyn."

"Then we'll just have to crash the party won't we?" The fire illuminated the perfect rows of pearl as two needle sharp fangs slid down Dean's gums. "I say it's time for a little payback Jess."

"Now there's my brother!" Sam laughed. The wicked glint in Dean's eye didn't go by unnoticed by Judas. The Original One knew from he had witnessed that Dean was capable of a great deal when pushed hard enough.

* * *

The sun mercilessly beat down upon the island as Alaric led Brooklyn down the dock. The temperature was pushing 90 though the gentle sea breeze provided them party with some relief. The human was grateful for the light cotton dress that adorned her slender frame. She could recall times of being in La Florida where the weather was horribly humid and mosquitoes would eat her alive. But here the birds kept the biting insects at bay, making the island truly more of a paradise. Gulls swarmed overhead waiting for their next meal while further ahead birds splashed with red, blue, yellow and vibrant emerald wove between the palms. Brooklyn's thoughts turned to Dean as she caught the flash of green above and felt her heart sink as she continued walking. She wondered if he was looking for her and where he was? Was her father with him?

Alaric guided his slave by the leather tether and worn straps. The collar was seated securely across her throat as her copper locks were swept up and away from her shoulders revealing the tattoo that marked her as a slave.

William brought up the rear with the few guards he had hand-selected for this voyage. He had not received any further word from his father but knew it wouldn't be wise for such communication. The vampire kept a sharp eye as they approached the waiting vehicles.

"Master Alaric," the human driver greeted him and opened the door. Alaric jumped up and inside followed by Brooklyn then Haley.

* * *

Kate and Luthor stood at the top of the stairs as they awaited their guests. The silverware and plates were set and to her standards for she wanted nothing but the best for Alaric and his party. Tomorrow night would be the night his prized slave would be in the center of their little competitions.

"I think I see them my love," Kate pointed to the small specks growing closer over the horizon. Luthor shifted his gaze towards the approaching caravan and grinned with pleasure.

"I believe you are correct," he waved at the slaves to open the iron gates to allow the vehicles access to the grounds. Alaric saw his father's friends and couldn't wait to catch up with them. The small motorcade came to a stop at the steps and the slaves quickly swung the door open and helped Alaric out. The air was fresh unlike that at the docks where refuse and human stench from the nearby market polluted the air. But here it was clean and not tainted by such foul odors.

"Alaric Saltzman," Luthor extended a hand. Alaric clasped his hand over Luthor's in a show of friendship and trust before giving the vampire a friendly embrace.

"Luthor how have you been?"

"It has been too long old friend," Luthor shook his head. His eyes turned to Brooklyn who was two steps behind her master. "Is this her?"

Alaric tugged the leash and Brooklyn instantly hopped up the steps and bowed down before the vampire.

"Yes, this is Brooklyn."

"She is rather beautiful indeed. Kate come look," Kate knelt down before the human and gently gripped her chin. The vampire silently thought she was a gift from Lucifer himself.

"Where did you ever find such an exquisite beauty?"

"One of her own betrayed her to us in Michigan where I purchased her. But Dean Winchester dared to steal her from me!"

"Yes we have heard about the Winchesters," Kate didn't hide her disdain for the family. "But you will be safe here, you and your party."

Alaric grinned at his hosts while Brooklyn shivered inside. Her eyes lifted towards the blue seas, hungering to feel the cool welcoming embrace of its open arms.

"You all must be tired from such a long journey. Come let our slaves tend to your needs. I hope your accommodations will be up to your expectations," Luthor guided the party inside.

"Luthor your hospitality is by far the best anyone has to offer," Alaric wasn't lying. Luthor and Kate took immense pride in entertaining visitors and ensuring nothing short of opulence. Brooklyn looked around finding the main entrance beautiful and spacious. Expensive works of art adorned the walls and running tables leaving nothing bare for the eye to spy. Delicate lace was draped over the windows, allowing the steady stream sunlight to illuminate the room. Rich Oriental carpets greeted the bare feet of human and vampire alike, treating worn tired soles to a soft cool welcome.

"The fighting ring is to the Northwest of the main manor," Kate gestured to one side. "Tomorrow is when we shall be treated to a spectacular battle to the death…."

"Brooklyn will win," Alaric chuckled.

* * *

Haley gathered the towels and cloths for the mid day bath. Brooklyn was looking out the window at the white sands, longing to feel the soft fine granules between her toes as the waves lapped gently over her feet.

"Brooklyn are you okay?"

"I swam in the ocean once," Brooklyn turned and looked to her friend. "It was in the Emerald Islands. Some of us had finished destroying a nest and we were just soaked in blood from head to toe. And the ocean was so inviting, it beckoned us to cleanse our bodies and souls, offering the soft swells to take us in. It was like a mother embracing her child after being apart."

The dreamy look in her eyes was catching as Haley had let her mind slip to a time when she was with her brothers at their home in the West. They would hike and camp, building forts from rocks and branches as their mother would look on. Their father had been captured years before and sold as a slave to tropics, leaving them alone to survive in hiding.

Alaric barged in on his slaves, catching Brooklyn gazing out over the ocean. His eyes narrowed for she had to be ready for battle and not daydreaming! Especially if it involved one Dean Winchester!

"Haley leave us," Haley bowed and quickly stepped out.

"Brooklyn come here," Alaric beckoned his slave. Brooklyn pulled herself from the window, wishing to be swimming in the slow swells below.

"We must talk," he announced.

"What must we talk about Master?" Alaric started to undress her. The white dress slipped silently to the floor, collecting around her ankles.

"About the Events," he led her towards the waiting bath. "You have to be prepared."

"But I cannot die," she sighed heavily.

"Rome is different than here," her vampire master peeled away his own clothing. "Vampires there are more bloodthirsty and hungry for carnage than what you have witnessed here."

Brooklyn was silent as she stepped into the waiting water. Its heated pool welcomed her worn body, relaxing the sore fatigue muscles. Alaric soon joined her, eager to feel the weight of his slave's body pressed tightly with his. He knew she would survive any injury she sustained but it didn't stop the vampire from harboring a deep underlying concern. The vampires in Rome would demand blood running like rivers in the Coliseum and knew his slave would have to remain restrained in her emotions and reveal no fear in the face of the Council.

**A hunting Dean will go...A hunting Dean will go...Natchez won't be the same**


	9. Gladiator Part I

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn tied her hair into a tight bun at the base of her skull. Haley finished cleaning and polishing the armor that had been specially made for her small frame. Greaves would protect her legs while the light yet durable chain links would cover her upper and lower torso. Manicae would protect her skin from chaffing against the metal which would grow hot in the tropical sun.

Fascia would adorn each leg just below the greave, made of the finest leather, cotton, and wool. The finest iron and metal would shield her body but be light enough to allow for quick movements and reflexes. A spongia emblazoned with the Saltzman crest would guard her chest against any enemy strike.

Alaric's confidence ran so high that his slave would not be permitted to use a helmet.

"The other slaves are sharpening and cleaning your sword," Haley set the last piece in the trunk.

"Thank you," she mustered.

"You can do it," Haley squeezed her shoulder in a sisterly supportive gesture. "You're strong."

"Thanks," Brooklyn covered her hand over the other's hand. "Will you be there?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Master Alaric wants me close by in case I am needed."

The faint smile dropped from Brooklyn's face as she knew why Alaric wanted her friend and servant close by. She would get hurt, terribly, in the heat of battle which meant Dean would feel it too.

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she stared at the thick strapped sandals that adorned her feet. The material was lightweight but dried in the sun to act as a second layer of skin against sword and claw alike. It felt strange wearing the attire of a warrior but Brooklyn had no choice.

"It's time," Haley finished packing the armor and weapons before escorting the visibly agitated slave towards the waiting caravan.

* * *

Lucifer watched inconspicuously from a nearby balcony. His piercing blue eyes followed the slave down the marble steps and towards the waiting vehicle.

"Shall you be accompanying us my lord?"

Alaric came up beside the fallen angel.

"Of course," Lucifer nodded with a thin smile. "I wouldn't miss this opportunity now."

"Then you will take audience with us then?"

Alaric waited several seconds then Lucifer looked toward the vampire.

"It would be an honor," the fallen angel bowed slightly.

"Excellent," Alaric stayed by Lucifer as they watched the familiar outline step out into the glaring sun.

* * *

Brooklyn felt the gentle tugging of the leash against her wrists as she was guided towards the waiting caravan. Hayley remained faithfully by her side as the red haired slave disappeared inside the waiting vehicle. The interior was cool and dry, a thick chill dancing along Brooklyn's exposed skin. She was thankful for her hair being up and back off her neck and face.

"Master Alaric will meet you at the arena," Will called out from the driver's side before starting the engine and slowly pulling out onto the road.

* * *

"It's up ahead," Jessica pointed to the looming structure ahead. Dean watched as the Natchez Estate drew closer towards them. The rain had abated several hours before leaving the less traveled and maintained roads rivers of mud that trekked through the wetlands and sporadic swamps. The horses had little to no difficulty in navigating the road they traveled as it was one well traveled.

Dean could hear the scattering of one person behind the walls of the vast manor. They didn't carry a human scent which meant the individual was inhuman. He could feel he was getting closer to finding Brooklyn yet continued to harbor the sensation she was just out of his reach.

The rain started back up again as the small group made their way past the gates and up the well groomed driveway.

"It's Dixon," Jessica recognized the voice coming from the second level. "He's up to something."

"Well then let's go find out what," Dean was already off his horse and bursting through the spacious double doors.

"Is he always like this?"

"I'm afraid so," Sam turned to answer Judas. The elder vampire shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before dismounting and joining the others.

Dixon continued tossing papers in the roaring flames and whirled around to snag the last stack when Dean charged in with the emotional state of a bull. The vampire's eyes flung open wider at the sight of the older Winchester.

"Winchester….."

"Hi Dixon! Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly! I thought the demon finished you off in Santa Fe!"

"Nope," Dean grinned to show his deadly fangs. "It seems I have friends in rather high places."

Dixon's eyes circumvented Dean as Sam and Jessica stepped inside. But it wasn't those two vampires that elicited a cold dread within him.

"Judas….."

"I see Nicholas hasn't changed a bit," the Original One was blunt. "Changing his name didn't improve on his mannerisms. Where is the master of the manor?"

"How the Hell should I know? I'm only the overseer!"

"Yes well that still entitles you to certain knowledge and privileges am I wrong?"

Dean noted the uncanny comfort that was exchanged between the vampires. They clearly knew one another as Dixon had tensed and his eyes brightened in recognition. He wondered what history ran between them.

"Nicholas is a secretive man," Dixon choked hard. "All I know is he is away on business."

"Which is why we are here," Judas took two steps forward. "We wish to speak to your master."

"Why should I tell you anything Judas? Either way you're going to kill me! I would rather watch you squirm as my throat is torn out."

"It's tempting but you're not going to die…..Well at least not right away anyways."

Lilith appeared through the door after walking the grounds. Her blonde hair clung to her shoulders and neck as the rain had continued to intensify.

"He was here," she announced. "But his scent is old."

"Lilith," Dixon was more respectful towards the other vampire.

"Your sweet tongue won't save you from my hand."

Her face was unreadable but the storm that rolled overhead assisted in shielding any emotion that may have been present.

"P-Please….Don't do this…."

Lilith snapped her arm away from her body sending Dixon across the room. She was just getting started.

* * *

Alaric and Lucifer sat beneath the thick cooling awning above the swelling crowd below. Most were vampires though a few human slaves were present as well. The opportunity to be away from their duties was a welcomed one and a good battle was a treat indeed.

"So what shall we be seeing?"

"Brooklyn will be battling several creatures," Alaric was quick to answer, "Both human and otherwise."

"Ah excellent," Lucifer smiled. "I always did love a good variety show."

"I hope that today does not disappoint."

"Your family has yet to make me think otherwise Alaric."

The confidence the fallen angel held for his family allowed for Alaric to relax in his seat. His father strived for excellence where Lucifer was concerned and the younger vampire had no reason to question the motivation behind such dedication. Lucifer was a regular visitor to the various estates over the centuries which always frightened the slaves and for good reason. Nicholas would offer up any human for the fallen angel to carry out his devices with and they never knew which one of them would be chosen. Screams of agony would fill the manors throughout the night, keeping many slaves from sleeping. The terror would freeze their blood and steal their breath as the wails would echo through the corridors before stopping without warning.

"Ah I see they are bringing out the first," Lucifer watched in keen interest as the rugaru was dragged out then hastily left in the center of the arena.

* * *

Brooklyn heard the thunder of stomping feet and clapping overhead as the slaves escorted her towards the lift. If Alaric wanted a show he was going to get one helluva show that much she was certain of.

The shield and sword rested in each hand like extensions of her arms. Both were tailored to her skill and strength granting Brooklyn an advantage.

"I'll be watching," Haley smiled but it was hollow as she watched the one she had come to call friend being hoisted up towards the trapdoor which led to her fate. Brooklyn thought of Dean and her father as the doors creaked open allowing the heat of the tropical sun to bathe her body. The gentle breeze brushed over her slickening skin, creating a welcome effect that relieved the discomfort on her exposed skin.

The rugaru immediately detected the scent of the human and salivated at the temptation behind it. The bloodshot eyes spied the figure of the woman before it and licked its lip as it could already taste the sweet soft flesh ripping along its teeth.

"Come and get it," Brooklyn wielded her sword as the creature sped towards her.

**I know this is waaaaaaay overdue but I had serious writer's block! **


	10. Gladiator Part II

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

I am so sorry about updating so so so so late! I hit the infamous Writer's Wall with this story but finally got a little kick! I hope everyone is still here!

* * *

The crowd screamed as the Rugaru lunged for Brooklyn. Alaric watched as leapt asideand pummeled the hilt of her sword square into the center of the creature's back. The Rugaru snarled and snapped at her feet but her reflexes kicked in saving her from becoming a partial snack. The crowd went wild as their champion squared off against the creature.

"Her hunter's reflexes are proving invaluable."

Alaric glanced over at Lucifer who leaned forward in his seat.

"But the battle has only yet begun…." The fallen angel whispered but Alaric picked up every syllable with ease.

Brooklyn flexed the sword and held the shield before her as the Rugaru jumped to its feet. The creature's wrinkles deepened around its face as its oily pools that passed for eyes reflected its prey back.

"Bring it on," she hollered above the roar of the crowd. The Rugaru snarled and charged for Brooklyn, smelling her blood as it drew nearer. Her eyes narrowed and sword poised as it sped towards her with the agility of a cheetah. Brooklyn sharply pivoted around running her blade through the midsection of the creature.

She knew it was only going to be slowed as fire was the one way to kill such a monstrosity. There were torches burning all around her like a hellish ring of fire. But it wouldn't work unless she had something to accelerate it….

The bottle of alcohol was partially buried in the sand. The top of the green glass was capped loosely with a cork as the neck gleamed in the afternoon sun. Brooklyn rushed for the bottle but the Rugaru was back on its feet and went for her once again. She snapped around on her toes and went for the chest but it was anticipating her attack and caught the blade within the wrinkled graying hands.

"Damn it," she muttered and struggled to break her weapon free. The Rugaru grinned revealing two perfect rows of pearl before it ran the dark licorice tongue across them. Brooklyn sneered and twisted the blade sideways driving the blade's edges into the molted flesh. It howled briefly and released her sword giving her the moment to drive through its ribs and heart.

Alaric sat back with a thin smile that was concealed by his intertwined fingers resting against his face. Lucifer, however, sat with hands nested neatly in his lap and a wide entertaining smile on his face. Clearly he was thoroughly enjoying the drama playing out below.

Brooklyn kicked the Rugaru back and started for the bottle. Her sandaled feet kicked up and showered the ground with sand as the soft surface challenged her stride. She didn't dare glance over her shoulder and focused on the bottle as she forced her legs and feet to carry her across the fluid like ground. The Rugaru growled as its prey raced away and sped towards her. Only a few feet separated her and the prize….

The creature tackled Brooklyn from behind, taking her down face first into the sand. The crowd gasped as some leaned over the edge of the arena as it appeared the Rugaru may win the fight. Brooklyn felt the damp hot arms of the creature as it pinned her down and ripped the left shoulder of her armor and tunic. The scream that flooded the arena wasn't of a human but more like of a wounded animal that was slowly being eaten alive. The Rugaru clamped its teeth into the waiting flesh, savoring in the rich coppery infusion along its lips tongue and teeth. It tore deeper into her flesh then snapped its head back and relished in the warm fresh offering. Brooklyn couldn't breathe as the pain was overpowering her body and mind.

She flung her hands in agony and felt the hilt of her sword reaching out to her. Her hand clamped fiercely around the hilt and swung it around as she took one final stand against the creature. The Rugaru was slightly drunk on her blood and flesh when the sudden bucking of its prey bounced it off her back and towards the sand. Blood was raining down upon its face as the blade drove through its midsection and into the sand. It struggled and screamed as Brooklyn drove the blade further into the earth.

Once the Rugaru wasn't going to be putting her back on the menu, Brooklyn snatched the alcohol and the closest torch as the crowd began screaming in an orgy of excitement. She poured much of the liquid over the writhing body but took the final swig saving some in her mouth. Holding the torch just above the head, Brooklyn forced the alcohol from her lips watching as the Rugaru lit up in a bath of flames. The creature writhed and wriggled like a demon caught up in a hellish tune and dance. Still holding the bottle by the neck, she caught the last bit in the bottom and instantly flung her head back and imbibed the last traces. Her body was already beginning to heal by the time she leaned into the flames fetching her sword from the dead monster.

The pain was consuming her strength the longer she stood there in the hot sun scorched arena. She reached over her shoulder and dabbed at the exposed flesh and bone. Her face grimaced deeply and tightly at the sensation of fingers contacting tender muscle and tendon. Immediately several human slaves raced out to retrieve the weary woman just as she collapsed to the ground.

Alaric rose and followed the still form of his slave as she was rushed from the ring and towards the manor. The stench of her blood and body were mixing with the odor of charred flesh and alcohol. Brooklyn's body was going to need rest and plenty of attention.

"Lord Lucifer I must take leave," he bowed then hastily exited.

Lucifer simply stayed seated as the vampire raced away. The Fallen One was impressed with Brooklyn's performance today and he would make certain to let her know just that. He knew the blood of Judas was going to help in healing her body for which was the reason he didn't panic when the creature ripped a sizeable area from her body.

"Sir," a demon approached the fallen angel.

"Yes my child," he turned to greet the minion.

"It's Judas and the Winchesters. They have breached the Natchez plantation."

"As it was expected," a bemusing smirk toyed with his lips.

"They are on the trail now towards Mobile."

"Then make sure their trip isn't an easy one."

"But that's not all Sir…..Crowley has made contact with them."

At mention of the high ranking demon's name, Lucifer's handsome face darkened into a violent storm of anger. He knew that demon was trouble! He had been ambitious even when he was a human!

"Find out what our brother is up to and report back to me."

"Of course Sir," the demon bowed down then vanished.

Lucifer was quietly seething but should he be so surprised by this? Crowley had dropped off the map some time ago and now Lucifer suspected why.

"I think I shall get two birds or rather two annoyances with one stone."

He suddenly rose and exited the arena and made his way through the bustling crowds of vampires, humans and other creatures towards Kate and Luthor's manor. Lucifer thrived in the warmth of the sun, a gift from their Father to the Earth. He loved to bask in it after a battle with Michael resting against him. How he missed his Messenger…..

Lucifer felt the stabbing pang where his heart would be as he never stopped searching for his beloved and knew Judas had something to do with his disappearance.

_You took something from me Judas….._

_ Now I am going to take something from you…_

**TBC...**_  
_


End file.
